Sufrí por ti pero te pude olvidar y conocí a el
by ino love hye
Summary: hola esta es la historia de INO y su paso para encontrar su verdadero amor, pero habrá personas que intentaran quitárselo SHIKA X INO X GAARA   esta basada en la universidad
1. Chapter 1

COMO FUE QUE EMPEZÓ TODO

¡Hola! Me llamo Ino, soy estudiante de la universidad más prestigiada de toda konoha y estudio para ser doctora, es el sueño de mi vida, este relato empieza a si… Al entrar por primera vez a la universidad, Shikamaru se me había declarado, nuestra relación era tranquila, con mucha confianza y sobre todo siempre estaba al pendiente de mi y lo que yo necesitara el me ayudaba, Sasuke y Sakura eran novios y eran muy felices, el amor que sentía por el solo era algo de la infancia y nada mas, aunque Sasuke se había vuelto mi amigo ya que estudiaban lo mismo mientras Sakura quería ser enfermera para estar siempre a su lado, eso en verdad era amor, por otro lado yo estaba separada de Shikamaru, él estudiaba leyes que estaba a lado de el edificio de Ino, solo se veían pocas veces pero los fines de semana se lo recompensaba, todo era hermoso hasta que llego una persona horrible para mi siempre quería estar a lado de Shika y me trataba mal y eso no era todo me insultaba aun cuando Shika estaba presente, por eso teníamos mas discusiones que todo los ratos juntos que pasábamos.

– ¡Siempre es lo mismo Shikamaru! – lo decía Ino enojada, nunca me defiendes es mejor que me digas que te gusta.

– No Ino no me gusta, siempre eres tan "Problemática" solo déjala te ves mas mal tu que ella al estarla insultando– Hablando de manera lenta como de costumbre.

– ¡AH! Me veo mas mal que ella ósea que soy fea mejor me voy no quero seguir peleando adiós.

Shikamaru solo la siguió con la mirada sabia que Ino era celosa pero se estaba pasando. Este día Ino había venido hacer una practica a su edificio y por casualidad se encontró con ella, pero el no venia solo venia con una compañera que venia de intercambio era hija del dueño de la escuela que daba recursos financieros a esta escuela, y no solo eso daba becas a los mejores estudiantes, ella era nueva y como era el jefe de grupo tubo que relacionarse enseñándole la escuela, pero siempre que veía a Ino la trataba mal diciéndole cosas hirientes no sabia porque pero le dolía pero no podía decirle nada ya que Ino también le decía cosas. Vio que la figura de Ino desapareció por completo entonces camino hacia su salón. **– **_"Hay Ino, cuando entenderás que te amo a ti y solamente a ti"_ – pensó Shikamaru dentro de si mismo.

Mientras con Ino llego a su salón con el alma destrozada y la cara un poco deformada, por el problema suscitado por esa tipeja.

– ¿ Te sucede algo? – le pregunta Sasuke, por el comportamiento de Ino, era raro.

– Lo único que me pasa es que esa maldita bruja me quiere separar de Shika haciéndonos pelar como todos los días – tocándose lacara en forma de desesperación.

– Ino, sabes te daré un consejo, a mi también me pasaba eso con Naruto pero medí cuenta que cuando uno se ama como Shikamaru te ama a ti, debes tener confianza en uno aunque mujeres quieran con el solo te mira a ti, y si sigues a si mas lo vas a hartar y lo alejaras de ti, ten confianza en ti para que vea la chica que sabes que Shikamaru es tu yo – Se que eres fuerte a si que enséñale a "esa tipa" quien manda Ino lo dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en la cara,

– Gracias Sasuke te quiero mucho, en verdad, siempre me das consejos útiles.

– De nada Ino, sabes que siempre estaré para ti

Ino pensó en las palabras de Sasuke eran ciertas, a si que tendría que hablar con Shika para solucionar las cosas no quería perderlo y menos por esa persona a si que manos a la obra.

Lo único malo era que cierta persona no la iba a dejar triunfar fácil mente.

_Hola a todos de antemano les mando un cordial saludo y aquí les dejo una historia nueva ojala que sean de su agrado no olviden comentar_


	2. LA CONFUCION DE SHIKAMARU

_Hola a todos, estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto_

LA CONFUCION DE SHIKAMARU

Al terminar las clase, Shikamaru esperaba a Ino fuera de su edificio ya que se sentía culpable de que siempre pelearan, busco por todos lados y nada, por ningún lado aparecía Ino. – ¿Que andaría haciendo? – se pregunto a si mismo, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– Shikamaru porque esta tan solo o a quien esperas. – pronuncio una rubia, con su ego muy elevado se podría ver a lo lejos.

– Estoy esperando a Ino, para irnos – Pronuncio Shikamaru con fastidio, ya que sabía que no lo iba a dejar en paz.

Con Ino, el maestro Kakashi le había dejado que borrara el pizarrón, ya que era una de las alumnas mas inteligentes, se había tardado unos segundos pero cuando salió, vio a Shika con la maldita bruja y eso no era todo estaba agarrándole el brazo a su amor... Ino se paso derecho sin mirarlos pero una voz grito su nombre, no lo volteo a ver sino que siguió su paso, hasta que sintió que una mano tomaba su muñeca y la volteaba con fuerza para que lo viera.

– Ino te estoy hablando, necesitamos hablar no quiero que sigamos enojados, tomándole la mano, ven sígueme pronuncio Shikamaru guiando a Ino, dejando a la otra chica ahí mismo, a Ino la llevo a un parque era hermoso demasiadas flores con una fuente muy hermosa, se sentaron en las bancas de ahí y empezaron hablar.

– Mira Ino se muy bien que Temari y tu no se llevan bien pero como soy jefe de grupo tengo que ayudarla es nueva… Shikamaru no pudo continuar porque Ino lo interrumpió. – Mira Shika se muy bien que eres jefe de grupo, pero no me gusta la forma en que te habla, a si que tome una decisión, yo sé que tu solamente me quieres a mi porque lo veo en tus ojos al igual que yo, además de que te tengo toda la confianza del mundo y sé que no me engañaras como yo no te lo hago a si que descuida ya no me enojare mas por esa tipa.

– Ino – pronuncio Shikamaru jamás pensé que Ino digieras eso, ya que, esa no era la chica que conocía, si no que era la mujer que Ino se convertiría.

– No te preocupes Shika, te lo vuelvo arrepentir – mostrándole una sonrisa confiada

–No es eso, si no que pensé que seguirías con tu capricho por lo que sucedió, bueno ya que hablamos regresemos a casa estirándole la mano a Ino para que se levantara y se fueran de ahí. Al llegar a su casa se despidió de él, dándole un beso en la boca, el cual se volvió más salvaje y a apasionado donde era una batalla de vida o muerte, ya que ninguno quería parar, por falta de aire tuvieron que separase y Ino entro a su casa, no sin antes decirle que mañana lo vería.

A la mañana siguiente Ino se levanto se dio una buena ducha, se cambio desayuno y listo iba directo a la escuela. En el camino se encontró a la Frentuda.

– Hola cerda

– Hola Frentuda

– Mira la señorita se levanto de buen humor, te ves muy contenta Ino ¿Que paso algo? – Pregunto Sakura muy intrigada.

– Si se nota, es que Shikamaru y yo arreglamos el problema y me llevo a mi casa, ahora iré a mi practica me toca en el edificio de shika a si que adiós – lo decía alejándose de Sakura

– Me saludas a Sasuke, a y le dices que iré a verlo para comer lo decía gritando para que Ino la escuchara.

Ino entro a la sala de prácticas y se sentó junto a Sasuke.

– Hola Ino – la saludo muy alegremente Sasuke.

– Hola Sasuke, ¿que tenemos que hacer? Lo dijo con una voz calmada y una sonrisa hermosa

– "guau", nunca te había visto tan feliz como ahora, ¿algo te paso? – Un poco sorprendido por la forma que actuaba Ino.

– ¿QUE? (porque me pregunto lo mismo que Sakura), si Shika y yo arreglamos nuestros problemas, pero dime que tenemos que hacer.

– ¡Ah! primero sacar la enfermedad de que murió la persona, y saber que harías para salvarle la vida, y va hacer en equipo. – pronuncio Sasuke con algo de preocupación, ya que seria la primera vez que trabajara con muertos.

– ¿Y donde están? – Pregunto Ino muy impaciente.

En eso entra el maestro Kakashi y atrás de él, entran muchachos cargando los cuerpos, que lo van depositando en las mesas de los alumnos… – Miren alumnos solo tendrán una hora para resolverlos y lo que se les calificara es, disposición, trabajo en equipo, resolución y la forma de explicar porque murió, bueno me iré y regresare para que cada equipo me lo explique.

Ino estaba muy asustada, ya que nunca había trabajado con muertos, ya que había trabajado pero con personas vivas.

– Ino, por favor no me digas que te da miedo – lo dijo con un tono frio muy característico de el

– No es eso si no, ¡oye que te importa!, y no me da miedo te encellare – empezando a trabajar tocando el cuerpo.

A si pasaron las horas, y llego el maestro reviso a cada uno, pero unos estaban demasiado mal los únicos que estaban bien era el 20% del 100% de los alumnos, entre ellos estaba Sasuke e Ino. – Ustedes pueden salir – pronuncio Kakashi. Ino y Sasuke salieron.

Ino quería encontrarse con Shika, pero como venia hablando con Sasuke choco con una persona.

– ¡ Auch ! Que no te fijas por donde caminas. – pronuncio Ino muy enojada, ya que el golpe había sido muy fuerte.

– Ino, disculpa pero es que venia leyendo y no te vi – ayudándole a levantarse a Ino.

– No perdón shika, sabes te recompensare por que hoy no comemos juntos.

– Creo que sobro aquí, me voy Ino – dejando solos a la parejita.

–Sakura te va a ir a ver Sasuke, la esperas.

– Ino me encantaría comer contigo – lo decía de una manera muy sexi, que solo se lo hacia a ella

– mmm, ha si me gustaría comer todos los día – acercándose a él.

Pero una persona grito el nombre de Shikamaru, que todos el edificio habían escuchado – donde te habías metido, te busque por todos lados y no… No pudo terminar la frase ya que vio a Ino muy cerca de Shikamaru, que empezó la ira recorrer su cuerpo, como se atrevía esa tipa a estar cerca de Shikamaru, siempre que estaba con el siempre salía el nombre Ino, como odiaba eso, la hacia sentirse menos por eso la trataba a si porque desde ahora en adelante aria todo por separarlos.

– A hola loca, shika necesitamos estudiar para el examen – haciendo a un lado de Ino y poniéndose en medio de ellos dos.

Shikamaru sabia que Ino le iba a gritarle algunos cuantos insultos y la pelea empezaría ahí, pero no Ino no le hizo caso solo lo miro y le sonrío.

– Bueno Shika me voy te espero en la azotea de la escuela… se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar pero no llevaba ni 4 pasos cuando Shikamaru fue por ella y la beso, dejando a la otra rubia boca abierta, se despidieron y se fue cada uno a sus clases

Pasaron las clase y Shikamaru caminaba hacia donde Ino lo esperaba, pero una rubia lo paro – Shikamaru tienes que venir es que no e aprendido una cosa enséñamela si por favor.

– Disculpa Temari pero Ino me espera.

– Esta bien vete le preguntare a alguien mas – poniendo una cara de tristeza

Shikamaru acepto y ayudo a Temari, le explico muy rápido ya que Ino lo esperaría pero lo que no esperara era que el maestro Asuma quería hablar con el.

– Si que pasa, maestro.

– Sabes yo conozco muy bien a Ino, Choji y a ti y sé que esa chica te quiere separa de Ino y no me gusta nada eso, ya que pásate mucho para que fura tu novia y ahora la vas a dejar por ella.

– No, por eso amo mas a Ino y no quiero perderla, a si que no me diga que me gusta Temari porque no es verdad, solo la ayudo como amigos. – hablando un poco mas fuerte para que entendiera su maestro.

– Si eso lo se, pero cuando con vives mucho con esa persona te llega a justar, ya que la empiezas a conocer, por eso es mejor que te des cuenta tu solo que Ino y Temari son muy diferentes Y que haras cuando tengas que decidir por alguna de ellas. – Parándose del escritorio y dejando solo a Shikamaru para que pensara las cosas.

Shikamaru estaba muy confundido, si era inteligente pero nunca llego a pensar en enamorarse de otra persona, pero ahora que lo pensaba Temari era muy atractiva ( que estoy tonto no puedo pensar a si yo amo a Ino) y eso no cambiara, aunque el mismo no se lo creía del todo.

_Hola gracias por sus comentarios, no podre actualizar pronto porque tendré unos problemitas pero hare lo posible para avanzarle y no tengo nada contra Temari solo que necesitaba a alguien que hiciera sufrir a Ino y ella quedaba muy bien. _

_Gracias y comenten _


	3. Que haré

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, hola unas disculpas por la tardanza pero quería mejorar mi ortografía así queme tome un tiempito pero ya regrese si ven una falta de ortografía díganmelo y gracias por leer mi fic mas a Mimí que siempre deja review._

No sé que hacer

Al día siguiente Shikamaru esperaba a Ino en la entrada de la escuela de ella, pero en eso una persona lo abrazo por la parte de atrás… Shikamaru pensó que era Ino, pero para su mala suerte ella no era sino esa chica llamada Temari.

— Hola bombón, que haces aquí — dándose la vuelta para quedar al frente de él.

— Hola Temari, sabes que no me gusta que me digas cosas bochornosas, y estoy aquí para ver a Ino — lo decía alejándose un poco de ella, ya que si Ino lo veía lo mataría.

Ino estaba a punto de llegar al escuela, cuando aparecieron dos figuras delante de ella, las conocía bien era nada mas y nada menos que su novio y la maldita bruja… Sabia que no tenia que enojarse, pero como lo iba a lograr si la escena era muy reveladora, Shikamaru estaba recargado en la pared y la rubia de cuatro coletas estaba muy pegada a él, ¿que haría?, lo dejaría así o se pelearían de nuevo por la culpa de "esa".

Shikamaru se percato de la presencia de alguien así que se separo muy bruscamente de Temari, ya que ella se le había acercado tanto que podría creer otra cosa… Su sorpresa fue grande, al ver a la persona que lo veía con sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que se asomaban en esos hermosos ojos, el cual lo miraba atenta y sus ojos reflejaban decepción.

Ino se fue corriendo a los baños de mujeres se metió al baño que estaba desocupado, y ahí adentro se desahogo, cada parte de su ser no podía creer lo que había visto pero eso no era lo grave sino que Shikamaru no la detuvo eso solo significaba algo "Temari le empezaba a gustar" lloro todo lo que pudo, salió del baño se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo… Sabia que no se parecía nada a Temari, pero ella tampoco estaba mal al contrario era linda, fuerte y no dejaría que nadie la pisoteara su orgullo y menos esa tipa solo por tener dinero no dejaría que la venciera, en su rostro formo una sonrisa y pronuncio unas palabras para ella " si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás" se miro una ultima vez al espejo para confirmar de que no quedara ningún rastro de lágrimas y salió decidida a luchar por Shikamaru. Se dirigió a su clase, sabia que le dolía pero no echaría a bajo su sueño de ser doctora por un problema.

Shikamaru sabia que si iba detrás de ella pelearía, por eso opto dejarla sola, sabia que ella era fuerte pero eso no era lo que le dolía, sino que prometió no ver llorar a Ino denuedo y había fallado, recordó la promesas que le había hecho _"— Ino no vale la pena, sabias perfectamente que Sasuke quería a Sakura desde el principio —bufando de irritación porque demonios Ino no se grababa que Sasuke no le haría caso, pero él estaba ahí y Ino no se fijaba en el — harto de eso, tomo a Ino de las muñecas armándose de valor pronuncio… Mírame Ino no vez que yo me muero por ti Te amo, quiero compartir mi vida contigo formar una historia de amor y sobretodo prometo que jamás volverás a llorar". _Si había prometido a Ino que no lloraría, pero ahora le había fallado por culpa de Temari desde que ella había llegado su relación se fue hacia abajo, tendría que elegir con cual de las dos se quedaría, pero antes tenia que arreglar las cosas con Ino.

Temari había logrado su cometido — pobre niña se cree mejor que yo, pero así sabrá que no se puede meter con lo que yo quiero, porque yo siempre gano — Dando una carcajada con malicia, en eso su celular suena — ¡Bueno!, quien habla. — pronuncio Temari sorprendida por la llamada

— Hasta que contestas hermanita, soy Kankuro te llame porque Gaara quiere hablar contigo. es urgente, te lo paso.

—Temari, ya hablaste con el director sobre las becas que se otorgaran este año —pronunciando con tranquilidad las palabras.

— No se me olvido por completo es que tengo muchas cosas— no pudo terminar su frase

— Entonces a que te mandamos a jugar a ya se de seguro otro chico, te daré hasta mañana entendiste, sin nada mas que decir Gaara le colgó —dejando a Temari roja de furia

— Que se cree ese maldito chiquillo ¡AH! —dando un grito de frustración.

Mientras tanto con Ino, había salido a su receso, se sentó cerca del árbol de Sakura y empezó a reflexionar, sabía bien que Shikamaru la quería pero tenia miedo a que esa rubia se metiera en su corazón — Que hare — se rascaba su nuca en forma de desesperación. En eso su maestro el mas cercano la vio y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Te sucede algo Ino?, te veo muy ausente — lo dijo de una forma muy agradable para que su alumna le contara, era cierto a Shikamaru, Choji y a ella le había agarrado mucho carriño tanto que parecía su padre.

— Si usted que haría si ve a su novio, en este caso a su novia muy cerca, mejor dicho pegada con otro hombre y que no lo buscara para aclarar las cosas — lo decía con la voz entre cortada

— Ino se muy bien que tienes problemas con Shikamaru, por esa alumna pero debes tenerle confianza y darle tiempo que aclare sus ideas

— y que yo no importo, no sabe como me duele, el lazo de amor se va haciendo mas amargo, tanto que creo que en vez de que nos amemos nos odiamos y nos vamos separando. — Un poco exaltada porque su maestro no comprendía.

— Solo te daré un consejo, tu sabrás si lo tomas o no… La mejor solución es que no lo veas por una semana, no lo busques, ni lo llames, así podrá ver que te dolió lo que hizo, y podrá aclara sus ideas, ojala que me hagas caso porque esto no es un consejo de maestro a alumna, sino un consejo de amigos — Se paro y empezó a caminar así la dirección, de repente escucho un Gracias en forma de susurro, si pertenecía a Ino, de nada desapareciendo de la vista de su alumna_, "hay Shikamaru no seas tonto no la pierdas"_ pensó para si mismo.

Ino pensó que las palabras que dijo su maestro tenían la razón, pero seria un poco difícil no buscar a Shika, pero tenia que hacerlo para ver si la quería. —Ojala que no salga todo mal, y que esa bruja me quite a Shika.

Al salir de la facultad Shikamaru espero a Ino, pero no salía ya era tarde. — Ino, ahora donde te metiste — Haciendo una cara de fastidio, ya que tenia rato esperándola.

— ¡Amor! Vámonos, ya es tarde —gritaba Temari, por que algunos de los alumnos que se encontraban ahí se quedaron con la boca abierta y en esos se encontraba Sakura y Sasuke.

— Temari puedes callarte, así pensara la gente, que ya estoy contigo y eso no es verdad, por que y amo a Ino.

Las palabras que Shikamaru le habían dicho le dolió había sido un puñal que atravesó el corazón, y si antes no le caían bien, ahora la quería ver muerta. — Si creo que tienes razón, mejor me iire sola —poniendo una cara de tristeza.

— Espera Temari te acompaño — lo decía mientras la alcanzaba.

Al llegar a su casa Shikamaru fue en busca de una ducha, al estar ahí con el agua resbalar por su cara seguido, por su cuello y terminando en su abdomen, no era muy fuerte pero tenia su abdomen marcado ya que hacia mucho ejercicio… El agua sirvió para relajarse y pensar, era verdad que quería a Ino, pero ahora Temari bueno tenia algo pero sabia que se iba hacer cada vez mas grande porque ahora que la veía diario sentía algo en su estomago.

— Ya tome una decisión le pediré a Ino tiempo — susurro


	4. EL VIAJE

EL VIAJE

Temari se encontraba en una junta con la directora y algunos maestros — Maestros y directora vengo a proponerle algo, le daré 4 becas para qué se los den a los alumnos que nos pueden enseñar algo a nuestro país, espero que escojan bien,, porque esto no es un juego, además que mis padres se sentirán decepcionados si mandan a jóvenes que no se esfuerzan, les daré un minuto para que lo piense. — saliendo de la sala, para que los maestros pudieran hablar.

— En la sala, ningún se ponía de acuerdo y que no tenían idea a quien mandar asta que. Asuma hablo — Yo creo, que en leyes tiene que ir Shikamaru Nara, ya que es un muchacho trabajador, inteligente, y muy bueno en todos los aspectos, todos los presentes asentían con la cabeza — Me parece perfecto, creo que es el indicado— dijo la directora…— En medicina, quiero mandar a Ino Yamanaka — pronuncio el profesor Kakashi.

Todos muy confundidos como que Ino Yamanaka, era verdad que era inteligente, pero que enseñaría ella. — Ella, es la mas preparada le hecha muchas ganas, y no se da vencida fácilmente, es fuerte y capas de todo, a pesar de que Shikamaru es su novio ella no lo utiliza.

Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que decía el profesor Kakashi, así que un maestro le pregunto. — ¿Qué le enseñaría a los Sabaku no? , el que respondió fue asuma — Ino le enseñaría, el significado del amor por las cosas a querer lograr su objetivo sin lastimar a nadie, y sobretodo a protegerlo, no la juzguen por su apariencia por que ella es mas que eso, si la mandan verán lo que vale. — Acepto que ella valla —pronunció la directora.

Temari regreso a la sala, pero cuando les dio la lista de quien iba a ir se fijo en un nombre, nada menos que la mujer que odiaba Ino Yamanaka — Están seguros de su decisión que tomaron, es que un nombre no cuadra.

— ¿Que nombre no te cuadra? — Pronuncio la directora

— El de Ino Yamanaka

— Es la mejor candidata a tu país le encantara, sin mas que decir se termina la junta.

Temari salió con el alma que lleva el diablo, quería conquistar a Shikamaru y ahora le seria más difícil porque la rubia iría también.

Ino estaba contentísima, porque había sido seleccionada para ir a otro país, tendría que hablar con Shikamaru, lo más antes posible. —_ "como se lo tomara Shika_" pensó Ino… —Hablare con el en la salida.

Caminando por los pasillos, Ino se dio cuenta que algunos alumnos susurraban cosas y le dirigían una mirada de lastima, se sentía tan expuesta, al llegar al comedor encontró a Sasuke que estaba junto a Sakura hablando, camino despacio hacia ellos.

— Hola chicos, los estaba buscando hace rato.

Los enamorados se quedaron estáticos sin continuar su platica solo se dirigían una mirada de preocupación. Ino ya harta de eso les dice. — ¡Que demonios les pasa!, primero todos los alumnos del instituto me ven rara y ahora ustedes.

— No Ino, no es así — pronuncia Sakura, ya que se sentía mal por lo que sucedió con Shikamaru.

— No, es que sabemos que rompiste con Shikamaru, y pues no sabemos como ayudarte — pronuncio Sasuke, con su cara de pocos amigos.

Ino no podía creer lo que estaban diciendo, que Shikamaru y ella ya no eran novios, ahora entendía porque las miradas de hace un rato. — Y porque creen eso, Shika les dijo algo — Muy preocupada estaba Ino, no podía creer que Shika, su Shika la dejara.

Sakura fue la primera en hablar — No Shikamaru no nos dijo nada, sino que ayer Temari le grito frente a todo querido, y se le acerco mucho luego Shikamaru la acompaño hasta su casa.

Ino no lo podía creer, sabia bien que Temari lo quería pero ya era demasiado, ahora si conocería a Ino Yamanaka.

Yo tengo un plan, porque no tú y Sakura golpean a Temari, para que no se meta contigo y Shikamaru que piensan. — Pronuncio Sasuke poniendo una cara de terror

— No, es mejor que yo misma le de lo que esta buscando — pronuncio Ino, con un rostro de maldad que a Sasuke y a Sakura los dejo helados — bueno me voy chicos, saliendo del comedor dirigiéndose a buscar a Shikamaru.

Mientras tanto Temari estaba hablando con Shikamaru, sobre el viaje en eso suena su celular. — Me permites un segundo.

— Bueno

— Hola soy Gaara, quería saber si ya hablaste sobre la becas con el director necesito que me pases la lista.

— Claro ahora mismo te paso los nombres, se alejó lo suficiente para que Shikamaru no la oyera. Son todos — pronuncio

— Bueno, parten mañana adiós — colgando sin dejar que Temari contestara.

— ¡Hay! Maldito hermano, cuando entenderá que no me tiene que colgar así.

Temari volteo en busca de Shikamaru, pero la sorpresa que se llevo, Ino quien lucia un vestido color purpura, pegado a su cuerpo y demasiado provocativo con su pelo suelto y un listón como diadema, se encontraba con Shikamaru, eso no era todo, la cara de Shikamaru se podía notar cuanto la quería y la deseaba, fue hacia ellos para quitarle a la maldita descarada de su Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>Con Shikamaru, al ver que Temari se alejó , volteo a ver el cielo estaba despejado sin ningún rastro de nubes, bajo su mirada en eso, vio a Ino con un vestido lila que resaltaba su figura y su hermoso cabello suelto, la mirada de Shikamaru viajaba desde el escote de Ino, hasta llegar a sus bien torneadas piernas.<p>

— Hola Shika — Pronuncio Ino de manera muy sexi que hizo a Shikamaru ponerse muy nervioso

— Ino — no pudo pronunciar nada mas, ya que la imagen de Ino era muy excitante

— Te gusta como me veo, pegándose a Shika de una manera muy torturosa.

En eso las manos de Shikamaru se ponen en las caderas de Ino y le susurra al oído — te ves hermosa, cuando le iba a dar un beso a Ino una Voz lo interrumpe

— Shikamaru ya tenemos que regresar al salón vámonos.

Ino le dice a Shika — Oye necesito hablar contigo es urgente, por favor — poniendo una cara tierna.

Shikamaru le remordía la conciencia así que decidió que e quedaría con Ino — Temari me quedare con Ino, por favor retírate

Temari se fue muy enojada, como se atrevía Shikamaru a decirle eso.

— Shika, saliste en la beca que dieron la directora

Shikamaru pensó en lo que iba a decir, era verdad que seguía querido a Ino, pero ahora le empezaba a gustar Temari — No fui seleccionado, por que — Si le avía mentido a Ino, pero quería estar con Temari para aclarar sus sentimiento

— mmm por nada, solo preguntaba bueno me voy te veré mañana, dándole un beso en la boca.

A la mañana siguiente, se despidió Ino de Sakura y Sasuke quienes veían partir a Ino hacia al avión, que la llevaría a su destino. Y que cambiaria su vida drásticamente.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru y Temari se sentaron juntos hasta el final para que Ino no los vieran Temari tenia un plan entre manos que los separaría , sabia Shikamaru que era riesgoso mas porque iba el profe asuma pero quera saber que era lo que sentí por Temari… Lo que no sabia que otra rubia iría también.

_Hola perdón por la tardanza pero aquí lo tienen, que mal In sufrirá mucho pero lo bueno es que llega el momento en que Gaara y ella se conocen no olviden comentar a y gracias a Mimí, lucí y a Ricardo por comentar _


	5. ME IMPACTASTE

ME IMPACTASTE

Ino se encontraba en el avión muy nerviosa, porque ella no sabia el ¿porque? la escogieron además tenia otro problema, su novio se le iba y ella lo ama, aparte de que no quería que la volvieran a lastimar, su corazón no lo aguantaría.

Ino, le quería mandar un mensaje a Shikamaru el que ella se había ido de viaje, pero recordó lo que le dijo su profesor. — Será mejor que él se dé cuenta y que me marque porque me extraña— lo decía Ino muy contenta.

Paso rápido el tiempo y el avión ya había aterrizado, algunos maestros de la escuela qué visitamos, nos separaron por áreas el maestro que me toco a mi me enseño el cuarto donde íbamos a dormir en la casa de los dueños de la escuela no éramos muchos pero nos cuidaban mucho, mi cuarto era grande no se comparaba con el que tenia además tenia una cama grande, una pantalla, era como una casa pequeña que para ellos era un cuarto. — Que suerte tienen sus hijos.

En eso alguien toca su puerta, rápidamente abro la puerta era el profesor me dio mi uniforme y me dio algunas indicaciones del como llegar a la escuela, antes de retirarse me dijo. — mañana conocerá al hijo del director, él les dará su bienvenida oficial. Así se retiro he Ino serró su puerta.

—mañana será mi primer día en otra escuela.

Se metió a la cama y en 5 minutos Ino se encontraba dormida.

Mientras tanto, — Gaara han llegado todos los alumnos. —Pronuncio uno de sus ayudantes, es la hora de que duerma ya que mañana tiene que recibirlos.

Gaara solo lo miro y dijo. — Si, gracias.

Gaara era una persona bastante fría, sin ningún sentimiento y sobre todo no tenia ningún tipo de relaciones con las personas era muy distante y siempre estaba solo.

Subió las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto, todas las luces apagadas, entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta mañana seria otro día.

Ino ya cambiada, relajada por el baño se peino y salió, su alrededor era hermoso grande edificios, tiendas lujosas, lo que no cambiaba era los hombres que le decían cosas morbosas, camino rápido en eso se para en la esquina de un callejón, cuando iba a retomar su caminar se topo con la imagen mas desagradable de su vida, era nada mas que Shikamaru y Temari agarrados de la mano y Temari le dio un beso pero no un beso de amigo sino en la boca que reflejaba que no era solo una amistad, sino otra cosa, rápidamente se escondió en el callejón viéndolos pasar enfrente de ella, ahora entendía porque ninguna llamada, ni mensajes porqué se la pasaba mejor con Temari que con ella porque le gustaba, ya que ellos se habían alejado salió camino en dirección a la escuela, una lagrima resbalo por su tersa mejilla… Si en el fondo le dolía, porque lo amo además, todo lo que hizo para que yo lo aceptara y todo lo hecha a la basura solo por una mujer, que no la conoce bien, se limpio la lagrima no quería llorar pero le dolía, llego a la escuela pero Ino seguía caminando no sabia a donde se dirigía solo quería matar ese dolor, había una puerta roja la abrió y se metió vio unos sillones rojos y se sentó, y empezó a llorar no sabia por que pero su corazón latía muy rápido, de todas las personas que conocía jamás pensó que le haría eso el, mi corazón estaba destrozado y todo era por el, no entendía tu dijiste que me amabas y porque la besaste, todo me lo creía y ahora me doy cuenta que no me amas. Ino estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz.

— Disculpa te puedo ayudar. — Gaara había entrado a su oficina cuando vio a una chica que estaba llorando, además traía el uniforme de la escuela le pasaría algo malo.

Ino voltio a ver a Gaara, pero como avía llorado no pudo verlo bien así que solo le respondió. — No gracias con su permiso, saliendo de la oficina dirigiéndose a los sanitarios que estaba enfrente de la oficina.

Gaara se había quedado estático esa chica lo había impactado, la forma en que lo vio, expresaba el dolor en sus ojos, era como si la hubieran lastimado muy fuerte, le recordó a él. — Necesito saber quien es, se dijo así mismo. — Si no iba a mentir lo había impactado, aparte de que no era de aquí, la quería conocer, jamás en su vida tenia ganas de conocer a alguien y menos a una chica, ese día se la pasaría pensando en ella pensando en ella.

Ino en los sanitarios, se limpio el rostro se fijo en el espejo de que no quedara ningún rastro de que había llorado, se vio últimamente en el espejo y hablo para si misma. — ¡Ya basta! de que sea muy débil, les enseñare a una Ino que no conocen, adiós a la linda Ino, al amor, a lo buena que soy e incluso a los recuerdos y a la tristeza también, no confiare en nadie, tomare los restos de mi felicidad para continuar con mi vida, sé que voy a estar bien contigo o sin ti me dolerá un poco pero lo voy a lograr.

Salió de los sanitarios sin nada, fue directo a su salón — Hola profesor, soy alumna del intercambio.

— Oh, si pasa siéntate a lado de Kankuro.

— Gracias, caminando hacia su asiento.

En eso entra una secretaria— En 1 hora por favor se reúnen en el auditorio, se les dará la bienvenida a los alumnos de intercambió.

Ino estaba pensando en la forma de vengarse de Shikamaru, pero aun lo seguía queriendo, pero en la ceremonia seria el mejor lugar para hablar con el.

En una hora todos los alumnos empezaron a bajar, Ino no sabia para donde irse en eso.

— Hola, quieres que te lleve al auditorio. — dándole una sonrisa de amabilidad

— No seria mucha molestia. — Sonriendo de la misma forma

— Claro que no, sígueme. — Mi nombre es Kankuro estirándole la mano a Ino y el tu yo

— El mio es Ino. — estirando la mano para la presentación

— Bueno llegamos tu te formas de ese lado, y yo por acá si se te ofrece algo aquí estoy.

— Muchas gracias, pero creo que estaré bien.

Ino se formo y busco por todas partes a Shikamaru pero no lo encontró, en eso los de la ceremonia dijeron — Denle la bienvenida a Gaara el será quien los oriente en algún problema, la ceremonia empezó y casi al final Ino voltio y pudo ver a Shikamaru terminándola ceremonia tendrá una sorpresa.

Gaara desde que llego y en el transcurso de la ceremonia buscaba a esa chica, no la encontraba hasta que ella volteo, creo qué vio a alguien cocido, se veía relajada y de buen humor no reflejaba dolor, pero en el fondo de sus ojos lo veía el.

Al terminar la ceremonia vio como la chica quería ir algún lado pero no se atrevía hasta que tomo valor, lo mas sorprendido fue es que se acercaba a su hermana y a su novio… En eso su hermano le dice — A quien vez, rápidamente se levanta y se retira del auditorio no sin antes ver de reojo a Ino.

Con Ino, estaba nerviosa no sabia como hacerlo, tomo valor y fue hacia ellos, Shikamaru estaba risa y risa con Temari, — Eres hermosa, pronuncio Shikamaru…En eso escuchan una voz muy conocida detrás de ellos.

— Hola Shika, no sabia que venias

Fin

_HOLA POR LA TARDANZA LA VERDAD ESTUBE ENFERMA Y LUUEGO MIS EXAMENES CLASES EXTRAS .ETC PERO REGRESE CADA VEZ ESTA MAS BUENA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO SERA DE INO Y GAARA DEJEN COMENTARIOS BYE GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS DE TODOS _


	6. COMO LO VE SHIKAMARU

COMO LO VE SHIKAMARU

_Hola por la tardanza perdón espero que les guste este capi? Todos los personajes no me pertenecen _

Estábamos en la ceremonia, "que fue muy aburrida prefería estar durmiendo"… al terminar se acercó Temari a mi oído y me dijo.

— Sé que te aburriste, pero ya que acabo ¿puedo quitarte ese aburrimiento? — lo decía con una mirada muy picara.

— jajá Temari, sabes que están aquí tu hermanos y si ven que te estoy haciendo algo malo, me matarían. — tu ya lo sabes poniendo una cara de miedo,

— si creo que tienes razón

Los dos no parábamos de reír, en eso una voz familiar pronuncio mi nombre, sabia a quien le pertenecía esa voz, tenia miedo de voltear, que pensaría ella de mi, se enojaría.

— ¿Que hace aquí Shika?

— Ino. — no le podía responder, las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta.

Fue Temari quien le respondió. — Mi querida Ino, Shikamaru es el mejor promedio de tu escuela, porque pensaste que no vendría.

— Shikamaru por que no me dijiste que vendrías, acaso no te import… no pudo terminar la frase ya que Temari hablo. — Ino, Shikamaru no siempre te tiene que avisar donde, cuando, sale.

— No estoy hablando contigo, si no con Shika, dime porque no me avisaste. — buscaba mi mirada, pero yo no la podía mirar me sentía como un imbécil engañándola.

Temari siguió hablando — Sabes Ino, los rumores dicen que ya terminaste con Shikamaru por… no pudo continuar ya que Ino la había abofeteado.

— Ino — pronuncie se veía enojada, triste esa no era mi Ino que conocía.

— No vuelvas a decir que Shika y yo terminamos, porque tu no sabes nada ni los demás, así que deja de meterte en asuntos de otro — lo decía con mucha furia y una mirada retadora para Temari

Iba a hablar cuando llego alguien y se puso a lado de ella, era un chico alto, pero parecía un tonto, y dijo… — Que pasa Ino.

— Nada kankuro — respondió Ino con una sonrisa

— ¡QUE! — grito Temari, creo que lo conocía.

— Hay eres tu, siempre molestando a las personas.— lo decía kankuro a Temari, el si que tenia confianza para hablarle así.

— Mira estúpido que te crees yo no empecé… antes que siguiera hablando kankuro la paro. — Ino vamos ya van empezar las clases — la agarró de la muñeca y se la llevo fuera del auditorio.

Como es que ese tipo tenga tanta confianza con Ino, y ella no le dice nada, no me di cuenta que estaba pensando hasta que.

— Shikamaru te sientes mal

— No es eso — no me sentía mal si no que me dolía ver a Ino con otro hombre, ella siempre llama la atención de los hombres donde quiera que valla eso siempre lo recordaba

Flashback

_Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ino y yo éramos novios a si que íbamos a nuestra primera sita como pareja, pase por ella toque el timbre y ella salió con un vestido color morado muy pegado a su cuerpo, rebelaba los hombros, y una parte e su espalda, tenia un escote muy provocativo, con esto que vi se me fue el sueño… Salimos a la calle le pregunte — ¿que quieres comer? Ella so lo respondió que ensalada o algo light, fimos a un restaurante, al entrar todos voltearon a ver a Ino, nos indicaron la mesa en eso llega un mesero y le dice._

— _señorita el chico de allá (apuntado con su dedo) le manda esto._

_Ino sonrió amable mente — puede decirle que gracias, pero regrésele su bebida, y le dice que tengo novio y que no estoy interesada en otro… Me volteo a ver y me agarro la mano solo en ti._

_Si ella había rechazado a muchos y solo por mí, porque comparándome con ella, a mi ninguna mujer se me acercaba. _

_Fin del recuerdo_

Ahora que le estaba asiendo yo a ella, tanto que soñaba tener una familia con ella, todo lo que viví con ella, cada vez que la veía mi cuerpo reaccionaba de manera diferente, ¿Qué me pasaba? Porque le hacia daño ella no se lo merecía, y menos dejarla por Temari si era verdad las dos eran diferente, tanto en carácter como en físico. Ino era la mujer que quiero, entonces Temari que era lo que sentí yo por ella, aun no lo sabia pero espero que no me arrepienta después si Ino me deja, la quería pero también a Temari no necesitaba escoger o si con el tiempo sabré.

— ¡Shikamaru!, wau parecías un zombi — tenemos que ir a clases, vámonos.

— Claro — pronuncie

Viéndola bien Temari era guapa de carácter fuerte, inteligente, eso si era muy anti social ya que siempre quería mandar.

— Sabes Shikamaru este año será inolvidable. — en sus ojos se veía alegría

— Y eso porque. — quería que le digiera ya que pensaba que iba a ser por otra persona y no por mi

— Porque vas a estar conmigo, sabes prométeme una cosa.

— Claro lo que quieras. — seria algo malo o bueno

— Nunca me dejaras sol verdad, aunque Ino te lo pida.

— Claro… en eso Temari me abrazo y empezó a llorar, — tu, eres la primera persona que quiero por eso me mataría si me dejaras.

— No digas eso, con tu vida no se juega además, le harías daño a tus hermanos.— la abrase fuerte para que supiera que estaba con ella y que nunca la dejaría.

— Si lo se, pero ellos seguirían con su vida pero yo sin ti, me moriría entiendes se que amas a Ino y no me importaría ser la segunda en tu lista.

¡Que!, yo no lo podía creer lo que Temari me estaba proponiendo, era algo bastante problemático pero.

— Sabes Temari, lo que me propones no es razonable, no piensas en ti que dirían si se enteran.

— Eso no me importa siempre y cuando tu estés a mi lado, la gente puede hablar, detrás de ti, pero nunca sabrán si es verdad — eso lo dijo Ino y creo que tiene razón. — sus fracciones estaban relajadas se veía bonita.

— Si lo se pero apoco no te daría coraje que estuviera con Ino siempre, mientras que contigo tendríamos que escondernos, y si me llegara a casar con Ino eso no te importaría.

— Claro que no tontito no me importaría si estuvieran contigo. — Bueno te veo mañana ok.

— esta bien.

Ahora si estaba mas que confundido o Temari sabia como hacerlo confundir, o en verdad la quería que pasara si Ino se entera, si dejo a Temari en verdad se mataría. — Que problemático, es todo esto será mejor tomar una ducha.

Tome la ducha y por fin descanse me arrope, fui directo a la cama mañana será un nuevo día.

Al siguiente día nos dieron un comunicado, todos los alumnos que vienen de otra escuela el hijo del director les daría la bienvenida a cada uno por separado, fui hacia la lista y busque mi nombré lo encontré rápido, mire el nombre siguiente pero para mi mala suerte era Ino que aria, que le diría.

Avancé lo mas rápido posible paso mas de media hora, tenia que ir a la oficina del director… toque la puerta, me abrió al instante.

— Pasa — pronuncio, el parecía una persona mala, su forma de mirar sin ningún sentimiento, Temari había dicho "no lo juzgues por su apariencia él es muy diferente de como se ve" no le había puesto mucha atención ahora lo sabia porque le había dicho eso.

— A si que eres Shikamaru Nara, me sorprende lo que dice de ti los papeles, bueno a lo que iba, me da mucho gusto de que estés aquí esperamos que te sientas bien y lo que necesites estanos para ayudarte, una cosa mas te llamaremos para que nos firmes algunos papeles nada importante, a se me olvidaba algo muy importante (su cara cambio a una mucho mas seria) sé que tienes novia a si que aléjate de Temari, es mi hermana y la quiero mucho, pero sé que también lastima a las persona que se interponen en su camino, a si que siquiera a tu novia con vida deja a mi hermana y si te gusta mi hermana deja a tu novia, antes que le haga algo eso es todo.— Estiro su mano para despedirse yo acepte de inmediatamente cuando escuchamos la puerta

Él fue abrir era Ino, la paso yo me pare y al pasar junto a ella me agarro de la mano y me dijo. — Por favor prende tu celular quiero hablar contigo. — se veía triste

Una voz nos interrumpió. — Disculpen que los interrumpa pero debo hablar con mas alumnos a si que por favor apúrense

Lo siento dijimos al unísono — lo prenderé. — le sonreí y vi que se alegró así que salí de la oficina llegue al salón saque mi celular y lo prendí.

"PERDÓNAME INO NO TE HARE DAÑO DE NUEVO"

_Bueno gracias por leerlo a ti Mimí a lucí, Ricardo por seguir mii historia y a todos los demás que lo leen espero que les guste y si falta algo o esta mal háganmelo saber son critica constructiva gracias bye_


	7. CONOCIÉNDONOS

CONOCIÉNDONOS

Shikamaru salió de la oficina del director, se dirigía a su salón cuando una voz lo detuvo.

— Amorcito ¿Cómo te fue con mi hermano? — lo decía Temari mientras se acercaba a Shikamaru para besarlo.

— Bien, eso creo — contesto rápido para besarla, si le encantaba sus besos eran muy apasionados y salvajes.

Los dos se separaron del beso y entraron al salón, al entrar todos los alumnos los voltearon a ver algunos susurraban cosas de ellos como, que tonto lo va a dejar como a los otros, solo lo quiere para un rato, ella es una mujer fácil, cosas así… los dos llegaron a su respectivo lugar y se sentaron.

Mientras con Ino ella, estaba con el director, Ino lo observo una rato él era muy joven parecía su hermano, tenía un rostro hermosos, su tono de piel era muy claro, sus ojos eran verdes, su nariz muy fina y sus labios se veían hermosos, apetecibles, jugosos ¡espera Ino! Que te sucede, estas peleando por Shikamaru y piensas en que el director es guapo… Gaara al alzar la vista vio a Ino, ella estaba tan tranquila parecía que pensaba en algo ajeno la miro un par de veces si era muy guapa.

— Yamanaka Ino — hablo Gaara con su voz ronca y fría de siempre

Ino que seguía pensando no lo escucho hasta que Gaara hablo más fuerte

— Yamanaka Ino dijo de nuevo Gaara, pero muy fuerte que la rubia se asusto

— ¡Ha! perdón — lo decía muy avergonzada, ya que ella estaba pensando en el que pena le daba si se enterara que se le hacía guapo

— me da mucho gusto de que estés aquí esperamos que te sientas bien y lo que necesites estanos para ayudarte, una cosa más te llamaremos para que nos firmes algunos papeles — lo decía Gaara, sin dejarla de ver a los ojos.

Eso hizo que Ino se pusiera nerviosa, así que rápidamente volteo su cabeza a la ventana que estaba cerca de Gaara, eso hizo que el pelirrojo sonriera de lado, la avía puesto nerviosa y eso le gustaba, desde que la vio llorando supo que esa chica le hacía algo a su cuerpo, de repente una voz lo saco de su pensamiento. — Eso es todo — pronuncio Ino

— Si, por el momento, tienes alguna duda o algo que quieras preguntarme. — Gaara seguía observando a Ino sin una pizca de vergüenza.

— Si, ¿Cuántos años tiene? — lo dijo Ino sin pena ni vergüenza, sabía que a lo mejor se veía mal pero tenía esa duda y en verdad quería saber.

— Creo señorita que eso no le debe interesar — lo dijo tan serio que a Ino le do miedo

¡Que! Como se atrevía ese sujeto a contestarle así — creo que usted no tiene modales así que mejor me voy.

Ino se paró e iba directo a la puerta cuando sintió un agarre en su muñeca, volteo para ver porque ese maldito la agarraba, pero al voltear Gaara estaba a pocos centímetros de ella se podía sentir su reparación agitada por la cercanía, Gaara se acercó a su oído y hablo — yo no le he dado permiso para retirase jovencita…Con la cercanía al hablar Gaara rozo sin querer su mejilla al retirarse.

Ino estática no podía creer lo que pasaba así que se alejó bruscamente y respondió — si pero ya avía acabado o no

Gaara no respondió sino que camino a la puerta y la abrió, Ino salió rápidamente y paso sin tocar a Gaara lo cual le causo risa al pelirrojo, Ino camino hacia su salón.

Gaara se quedó mirándola hasta que su hermosa figura desapareció, pero él no se dio cuenta que kankuro lo veía con una cara de prevención.

— Mmm Gaara, así que Ino te gusta — yo la avía apartado pero no sabía que a ti te gusta

— No — lo dijo enojado y cerrando su oficina detrás de el

Kankuro sonrió — querido hermano yo te ayudare.

Con Shikamaru, ya habían salido y se disponía air a su dormitorio, pero en eso su celular sonó rápidamente saco su celular y vio un mensaje si pertenecía a su adorable Ino y decía:

"_Shika espero que podamos hablar para arreglar nuestra situación no quiero que termine esto, pero si tú ya no me amas yo lo aceptare TE AMO" _

_Yo también Ino pensó Shikamaru_

— Shika que haces, que es eso déjame leerlo — rápidamente se acercó le quería quitar el celular a Shikamaru pero no pudo ya que él lo había guardado.

Temari que estaba enojada le dijo — Mañana tengo una fiesta en mi casa y quiero que vallas conmigo

— Claro Temari me encantaría, que me debo poner — intentando fingir emoción

— Lo que tú quieras — Se acercaba a el para besarlo pero el, la paro. — qué te pasa 

Shikamaru no contesto solo dijo — Mañana nos vemos

Con Ino Kankuro le pidió que lo acompañara a una comida de su familia a lo que dijo que si, necesitaba despejarse de sus problemas, se arregló con un vestido azul que le llegaba arriba de las odillas con un lado abierto, la espalda descubierta se peinó y busco su abrigo iba bajando cuando kankuro llego — Ino te estábamos esperando, si yo vivía con los dueños ahí donde vivía kankuro y sus hermanos, cuando entre vi a Temari, si kankuro me había dicho que Temari era su hermana, pero jamás imagine que iba a ir Shika me dolió mucho pero fingí que no sonreí y salude a todos, pero una voz me tomo por sorpresa era el pelirrojo tonto de la mañana, la noche paso tranquila conocí a toda la familia, pero lo que me gusto que Temari estaba enojada porque, mi Shika no dejaba de verme en eso Temari le da un beso, yo no aguante las ganas de llorar así que salí al patio.

Kankuro iba a ver a Ino ya que ella le había contado todo y en verdad su hermana estaba loca lo cual no era algo nuevo, cuando iba en camino Gaara lo paro — Yo voy

Kankuro sonrió — "no le hagas otra cosa"

Gaara se sonrojo pero fue al patio, ahí la vio llorando bajo el resplandor de la luna se veía muy hermosa, — Ino pronuncio

Ino volteo al ser mencionada pero al ver a la persona se limpió las lágrimas — Lárgate no quiero tu compasión.

Gaara se molestó detestaba esa actitud, el en verdad quería ayudarla — ¡Ja! yo no soy así, dime que te pasa

— ¡QUIERES SABER QUE ME PASA! — gritaba Ino, tu hermana esta con mi novio y él no le dice nada, además yo soy muy débil prometí no llorar — lo último lo susurro.

Gaara se quedó estático, a Ino le dolía mucho lo de Temari y su nueva compañía él no sabía que Ino y el tenían una relación demasiado fuerte para ver a Ino así, su corazón le dolió era algo nuevo no supo cómo descifrar ya que él era frio y nunca le había llamado la atención alguien como esa chica, la cual lloraba por un hombre idiota que no se daba cuenta de lo que valía ella.

— Ino — solo pudo decir eso no era bueno con las palabras y mucho menos dando afecto

— Será mejor que entremos no hay que levantar sospechas director — la verdad es que no quería hablar con él, no lo conocía además le caía mal por su comportamiento

Sin esperar respuesta Ino entro a la casa seguida por el pelirrojo, todos se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su dormitorio

Pero el único que no pudo dormir fue Gaara, él estaba dispuesto a cuidar a una persona y ayudarle con su novio aunque tenga que separar a su hermana.


	8. Gaara en acción

Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía GAARA EN ACCIÓN

Al día siguiente Gaara le había pedido a su asistente que trajera a Ino para que le ayudara a ordenar unos papeles, pero lo que le dijo su asistente lo enojo.

–Ella dice que usted no la manda, y que está en horas de clase

Gaara consternado, porque jamás en su vida alguien se había negado a obedecerlo era algo insólito, ¿Qué se creía esa muchachita?, tenía que pensar en algo bueno si quería verla de nuevo…No sabía por qué pero sentía unas ganas enormes de proteger a la señorita Yamanaka.

–Dile de nuevo que es urgente que se tomara como extracurricular y que le servirá cuando regrese a su país.

Al terminar su asistente salió rápido en busca de la alumna.

Mientras tanto Ino estaba comiendo en el césped de la escuela y buscando alrededor de los estudiante a Shika pero no lo encontraba, así que decidió comer ya más tarde lo buscaría, cuando iba a empezar a comer una persona se paró frente a ella, muy enojada alzo la vista para ver quién era pero se quedó estática ya que era Shikamaru, que le sonreía de manera muy sexy.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? – le pregunto a Ino, ya que ella solo lo estaba viendo y no respondió.

Ino no lo podía creer era su Shika, ella seguía con sus pensamientos pero la voz de Shikamaru la hizo reaccionar.

–cc…claro, siéntate.

Shika sonrió al ver a Ino tan distraída, Ino no sabía cómo hablar jamás en su vida le había pasado esto, se sintió fatal le daba pena el solo decir una palabra, ella necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Shika, para saber que sucedía con la "tipa esa".

–Shika, yo…. – ella no puedo terminar la frase, ya que le temblaban las piernas, jamás en su vida ella se había puesto muy nerviosa y ansiosa por hablar,

– Ino, pronuncio el moreno – Sé que te debo explicaciones de porque no te dije que vendría ni lo de Temari, pero no quiero verte sufrir me cuesta mucho trabajo decirte esto pero…

Shikamaru tomo con su mano la barbilla de Ino para que esta lo mirara.

– Me gusta Temari, lo dijo sin rodeos ni tartamudeos – Pero tú eres muy importante para mí me gustas, me encantas, me...

No pudo terminar su frase ya que Ino puso un dedo en sus labios.

– No te preocupes lo entiendo.

Sin decir más Ino se levantó y se fue rumbo a los baños, al entrar cerro con seguro el baño y se derrumbó cayendo al suelo y llorando como nunca antes, le dolía como jamás se imaginó, sentía un ardor dentro de su pecho ella sabía que eso sucedería, están los dos cerca era ilógico que a Shika le empezara a gustar… escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta rápidamente se levantó y se lavo la cara.

– ¡Voy! – grito Ino dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando la abrió era nada más y nada menos que la secretaria del arrogante pelirrojo.

– Señorita Yamanaka, la estaba buscando para darle un mensaje del director.

Ino al escuchar eso torció la boca, su día había sido pésimo y ahora esto, hoy sí que tenía mala suerte.

– Dice qué solo es para que lo ayude a ordenar papeles de los alumnos y que eso lo tomara como extracurricular, además será cuando usted salga de clases.

– Mmmm – pensaba Ino, a lo mejor eso le ayudaría a no pensar en Shika y además le convenía ya que le ayudaría a ella también, aparte estaría más cerca de Shika. – Dígale al director que acepto – lo dijo con un tono de desprecio.

La secretaria gustosa salió a informarle al director porque había logrado su objetivo.

Con Shikamaru, él se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado con Ino y le dolía demasiado que ella no lo dejara terminar, pero lo que le daño mas es que solo le dijera esas palabras "No te preocupes lo entiendo" le había dado a entender que ella sabía que pasaría eso.

– ¡MALDICIÓN! – Sabía que pasaría esto pero jamás se imaginó que fuera muy problemático escoger a una, las dos eran hermosas, pero por un lado tenia a Temari que le había prometido que no la dejaría, y por el otro tenía a su adorable problemática, tanto que había luchado por ella porque cada que la veía mi corazón tiembla.

El mismo decidió que tenía todavía semanas por saber a quién elegiría, lo que no sabía que en otro lugar un pelirrojo también quería atención de su bella problemática.

Estaba nervioso como un pequeño, que le pasaba a su cuerpo su estómago se sentía raro como si tuviera animales dentro de él, era muy raro jama había experimentado nada de eso y todo eso empezó hace un rato cuando su secretaria le informo que la señorita Yamanaka había aceptado su propuesta, él se había puesto ansioso, no puso nada de atención en los papeles que tenía que leer solo sus ojos miraban fijamente a un aparato que estaba colgado en la pared que estaba en frente de, el como si las manecilla no avanzaran, cansado de esperar se levantó y fue directo al reloj para comprobar si este funcionaba para su sorpresa el reloj funcionaba de maravilla, cuando estaba caminando para regresar a su asiento, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una figura esbelta y unos ojos azules que lo miraban, ella entro sin pedirle permiso y se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio sin dirigirle la palabra, el camino hacia su asiento, la miro fijo y hablo.

–Me alegra mucho señorita que haya aceptado mi propuesta, no le quitara mucho tiempo, – él se quedó viéndola para que hablara lo que no se espero fue su respuesta.

– Ino – fue lo que dijo.

Gaara no entendió bien que era eso.

–¿Disculpe?

– Llámame solo Ino, será mejor, ya que no me gustaría que me dijeras siempre señorita Yamanaka, se escucha feo y también me puedes tutear.

–Creo que no sería correcto, pero si ust, si tú quieres será así Ino.

Ino se puso rígida al escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre con su voz ronca se escuchaba muy erótico para su gusto, y más como lo dijo muy despacio diciendo letra por letra sus labios se veían muy suaves y rojos.

–Pero si tú también me llamas por mi nombre te parece, solo dime Gaara.

Ino se quedó con la boca abierta, hasta que ese hombre frio y malévolo había dicho algo lindo.

– Me parece perfecto – mirando a Gaara guiñándole un ojo, lo que puso incomodo a Gaara. – Y en que te voy a ayudar.

Gaara se había olvidado de eso, ya que se puso muy nervioso por el guiño que Ino le había dado.

– ¡A! si, este acomoda todo los folder en orden – dijo solo eso y puso sus ojos en las hojas que hace un rato no había prestado ni la menor atención, no sabía lo que le pasaba pero con la presencia de Ino por la culpa de ella no logro hacer nada en este largo día.

– Y eso será todo lo que haga hoy – pregunto Ino tomando los folder con sus manos.

– Por lo mientras si, hasta que termines y te ponga otra cosa.

Gaara estaba leyendo los papeles, pero con cuidado volteo a ver a Ino, verla tranquila acomodando los folder y los papeles desordenaos su mirada paso de la cara había sus piernas eran tan largas y su piel muy blancas, el jamás se había tomado la molestia de observar a una mujer como Ino, el solo un día vivió algo parecido, en año anterior una muchachita llamada Matsuri entro a su oficina acaba de graduarse ella le ayudaba arreglar papeles y esas cosas, entro agitada me vio y se empezó a desabotonar su blusa, yo estaba confuso pero me quede estático cuando se quitó la falda del uniforme revelando su cuerpo, aún tenía su ropa interior, ella camino hacia mí y se sentó en el escritorio rodeando con sus piernas mis caderas… Gaara no pudo terminar ya que Ino le había dicho algo.

–Creo que ha obscurecido –mirando por la venta, creo que es mejor que me valla.

Gaara quería estar un rato más con ella no supo cómo las palabras salieron de su boca ni porque dijo eso

–Ino, no te preocupes traigo carro – Gaara se paró y se puso su chamarra vio como Ino no le quitaba la vista de encima algo que le incomodo mucho, le hizo una señal a Ino para que saliera y luego apago la luz.

En el camino nadie hablo, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la mirada, llegando a donde se encontraba el auto le abrió la puerta a Ino para que se subiera y la cerro después el también el subió, y así se dirigieron a su casa, creo que fue mucho tiempo, que cuando llegamos voltea hacia donde se encontraba Ino y ella estaba bajo los efectos de Morfeo, se veía hermosa, tranquila sus fracciones eran finas como una muñeca de porcelana, se veía tan pero tan hermosa, no supo lo que hacía solo sintió la necesidad de besarla, acerco su rostro al de ella y sus labios se unieron en un beso tan lindo para él, se separó de ella temiendo que la hubiera lastimado se bajó del auto y fue directo a bajar a Ino la cargo sintiendo su cuerpo tan exquisito, subió las escaleras y deposito a Ino en su cama tapándola, pero él quería otro beso, un beso de buenas noches se acercó a ella y la beso, lo malo fue que su hermano kankuro que estaba en la puerta de la habitación lo vio, rápidamente se separó de ella saliendo del cuarto sin dirigirle ni una mirada a su hermano abrió la puerta de su habitación, y ahí a dentro.

– Que me sucedió – Gaara se agarraba con las manos su cabeza, sabía que estaba mal, él no podía meterse con una alumna, pero cuando la veo y siento, cosas en mi cuerpo, ganas de hacerle algo donde me ruegue, pero también la quiero tener conmigo que no piense en nadie… Porque a él, le pasaba esto jamás en su vida había necesitado de otra persona, que le había dado… Lo único que sabía que ahora en adelante lucharía por ella sin importarle nada, sabía que estaba mal porque Ino tenía a su novio, pero él no quería compartir nada con otra persona ella lo hacía ser diferente y la quería para él, y lucharía por ella cueste lo que cueste.

_Hola lectores, perdón por la tardanza pero no tenía inspiración aparte de que me enferme, un adelanto del siguiente capítulo será de Ino y Gaara solo de ellos _

_Suerte espero que les guste comenten por favor _

_Gracias por leer_


End file.
